Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices are electro-mechanical systems incorporated into integrated circuit devices, such as integrated circuit devices fabricated using complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) fabrication technologies (referred to as CMOS devices). CMOS-MEMS integration (also referred to as monolithic integration) can improve device performance, allows for smaller packaging, and reduces manufacturing costs. In CMOS-MEMS integration, integrating MEMS devices into the CMOS processes can be done by (1) processing the MEMS device first and the integrated circuit device last, (2) mixing the processing of the MEMS and integrated circuit devices, or (3) processing the integrated circuit device first and the MEMS device last. When the MEMS device is processed last, the MEMS device is typically formed by etching a MEMS device layer disposed over the integrated circuit device. Charge accumulation during the etching process can damage the integrated circuit device, since typically, the MEMS device layer has been interconnected to the integrated circuit device before etching. Accordingly, although existing approaches for CMOS-MEMS integration have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.